My Greatest Creation
by jubs-vj
Summary: Morgan Stark arrives into this world and makes her Father question if he deserves her.


Pepper was assigned to a C-section hours after trying to bring Morgan to this world naturally. Tony fidgeted after scrubbing and accompanying her to the OR.

"You're not gonna faint, are you?" Pepper asked as she looked up at Tony watch with a disgusted face as they cut her stomach open.

"What?! No, no. Just admiring how… amazing nature is"

Pepper smiled and remained quiet as Tony stared at the surgeon's work. Then, Morgan, a small, blotch-covered, shrivelled pink baby was born. Tony's eyes were brimming with tears as he marvelled at their masterpiece. Her cries filled the room and both parents exhaled in relief.

"How is she?" Pepper asked.

"She looks like your Uncle Morgan covered in goo." Pepper laughed and cried at her husband's comment while they cleaned, weighed and dressed the newborn.

Later, patched up and holding Morgan in her arms, Pepper looked at Tony, who was once again, fidgeting.

"What's on your mind, Tony?"

"Just… how lucky we are"

With a sad smile, Pepper held the baby in one arm and extended her other hand to him, who sandwiched it between his own and sat on the side edge of the bed.

"And what else?"

With a look that showed Tony's bafflement at his wife's skills on reading his emotions, he sighed. "Sometimes I wonder if I really deserve it. After all I've caused, after all the mistakes… Do I deserve you and Morgan?" he asked, casting his glance down at the pink blanket bundle Pepper help.

"Tony, look at me," she said in a tone that gave him no room for confrontation, and so he looked up at her. "You are as worthy as anyone. You have fought for this planet, for the universe, without expecting any kind of reward, out of your heart, because you're a good man. And this," she nodded down at their baby, "is, by far, your greatest deed".

Tony smiled, tears in his eyes yet again, and looked at Morgan. "I agree. By far, my greatest creation. I think even Dad would be proud of me".

"He certainly would. But let's not delve too deep into that. Happy and Rhodey will be here any -"

As if summoned, Happy Hogan and James Rhodes entered the room, holding pink balloons and a fruit basket.

They both had a turn at holding the kid, and later, when Pepper was asleep and Happy triple checking the hospital security protocols, Tony held a sleeping Morgan in his arms while he and Rhodey looked adoringly at her.

"Proud of you, you know?!" Rhodey said, clapping his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Who?" he asked, without looking away.

"Me," he said as if the answer couldn't be more obvious. "And Happy, and Steve, Natasha, Thor. I believe even Nebula is," he said with a smile on his face. "They'd be proud too, if that's what you're wondering," he delivered in a much more serious voice. Tony looked up at him, munching on his mustache. "Your Dad, your Mom for sure. The Jarvises, without a doubt"

"Pepper was just reassuring me of that before you guys came in. Also said not to delve too deep into it"

"Well, true. But you'll never stop wondering about it, and since you can't contact them, you'll have to make do with our reassurance," Rhodey sat down on the couch.

"So you're saying I should get an Ouija board?!" Tony joked, sitting down next to his best friend, paying close attention to Morgan's little body.

Rhodes smiled. "Just enjoy your happiness, Tony. You fucking deserve it"

"Hey, watch your language around your goddaughter," Tony shielded the girl from his friend.

"I just hope, Morgan, you give your Dad as much trouble as he gave me. Let's show him what karma is all about"

Smiling, Tony placed Morgan in the cot and stared lovingly at her nonstop until she needed something and cried for it. He still doubted his luck, but he never questioned whether Morgan was his best creation. Not even once.

* * *

A/N: I haven't published anything here in ages, but I decided to write this while thinking of Tony doubting his abilities as a parent, all thanks to Howard. I love Tony's character development, his PTSD and his big heart for kids. He deserved to be a Father in the correct sense of the word and I'm so glad we got to see it.


End file.
